kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
World Cards
World Cards are a type of map card in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories which can transform floors of Castle Oblivion into entire worlds made out of Sora or Riku's memories. These cards are usually created by members of the Organization, but DiZ and Naminé are both able to make cards for Riku, and one appears on its own to King Mickey. Naminé is even able to fashion these cards into trinkets, as she does for the Riku Replica. The World Cards are not all available at once. In "Sora's Story", Sora receives the Traverse Town card from Marluxia, the Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Monstro cards from Axel, the Atlantica, Neverland, Hollow Bastion, and 100 Acre Wood cards from Larxene, the Twilight Town card from Vexen, and the Destiny Islands card from the Riku Replica. In "Reverse/Rebirth", Riku receives the Hollow Bastion card from DiZ, the Traverse Town, Agrabah, Monstro, and Never Land cards from Ansem, then the Atlantica, Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, and Wonderland cards from Ansem again, the Destiny Islands card from Zexion, the Twilight Town card from the King, and the Castle Oblivion card from DiZ. List of World Cards Traverse Town Characters File:Leon_KH_1.jpg|Leon File:Yuffie_KH.png|Yuffie File:Aerith_KH.png|Aerith File:Cid.png|Cid Heartless Note- '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Soldier.jpg|Soldier File:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' Nobodies Note- '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Cloak.jpg|'Marluxia' Wonderland Characters File:AliceCG.jpg|Alice File:Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts File:White Rabbit.jpg|The White Rabbit File:Card of Hearts.jpg|Card of Hearts File:Card of Spades.jpg|Card of Spades File:Cheshire Cat.jpg|The Cheshire Cat Heartless Note- '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Large Body.png|Large Body File:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo File:Trickmaster.PNG|'Trickmaster' Olympus Coliseum A legendary arena where heroes test their might. Can be used on floors 2 through 6 or basement floors 7 through 4. Reverse/Rebirth card: Powerwild Characters: * Hercules * Philoctetes * Hades * Cloud Agrabah Characters File:Aladdin.png|Aladdin File:Genie.png|Genie File:Jasmine.png|Jasmine File:Iago.png|Iago File:JafarKH2.png|Jafar File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|Jafar (Genie) Heartless Note- '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Air Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier File:Fat Bandit.jpg|Fat Bandit File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:Bandit.jpg|Bandit File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Halloween Town A terrifying town of tricks and treats. Can be used on floors 2 through 6 or basement floors 7 through 4. Reverse/Rebirth card: Wight Knight Characters: * Jack * Sally * Dr. Finkelstein * Oogie Boogie Monstro Inside the belly of the giant whale. Can be used on floors 2 through 6 or basement floors 11 through 8. Reverse/Rebirth card: Search Ghost Characters: * Pinocchio * Geppetto Atlantica Undersea kingdom protected by King Triton. Can be used on floors 7 through 10 or basement floors 7 through 4. Reverse/Rebirth card: Sea Neon Characters: * Ariel * Sebastian * Flounder * Ursula Never Land Inside Captain Hook's pirate ship. Can be used on floors 7 through 10 or basement floors 11 through 8. Reverse/Rebirth card: Pirate Characters: * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Wendy * Captain Hook Hollow Bastion A once peaceful castle ruined by Maleficent. Can be used on floors 7 through 10 or basement floor 12. Reverse/Rebirth card: Defender Characters: * Beast * Belle * Maleficent / Dragon Maleficent 100 Acre Wood A quiet wood resided by friendly fellows. Can be used on floors 7 through 10. Characters: * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Owl * Roo * Eeyore * Tigger * Rabbit Twilight Town A mysterious town between light and dark. Can be used on the 11th floor or basement floor 2. Reverse/Rebirth card: Darkball Destiny Islands Serene islands where Sora and Riku were born. Can be used on the 12th floor or basement floor 3. Characters: * Tidus * Wakka * Selphie * Fake Naminé * Fake Riku Castle Oblivion Sora's Story: The castle's top floor, where Marluxia awaits. Reverse/Rebirth: Where the darkness in Riku's heart — and Ansem — are free. Can be used on basement floor 1. Characters: * Naminé * Riku Replica * Axel * Marluxia * Ansem Trivia * Although Sora, Donald, and Goofy visited the world Deep Jungle in Kingdom Hearts, it was not included in Chain of Memories as the estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs did not allow Disney and Square Enix to reuse the story. It appeared in early treatments for the game, though. * Though Castle Oblivion as a World Card is not obtained by Sora, and does not appear in his "World Cards" menu in Chain of Memories, it does appear in his "World Cards" menu in Re:Chain of Memories, and even uses the image of Riku's Castle Oblivion card as its depiction. * During cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the Destiny Islands card shows the Kingdom Hearts II design rather than the one used in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, however, once you actually receive the card, the design from the original game is shown to be on the card instead. The reason for this is unknown. * These cards may be the mechanism by which the Organization takes Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories, and may have actually been created by Naminé. Except for in Traverse Town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald seem to have lost all their memories of each world they visit before they enter them, and the cards are said to be made by using their memories. However, the gang is able to at least recognize that they've been to each world, as they comment in Twilight Town that they don't recognize it. fr:Cartes Mondes Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category: Cards